


English Homework

by EmberCartwright



Series: Tyzula Things [6]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Bending (Avatar TV), Cute, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Highschool AU, Slice of Life, tyzula - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:16:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27624605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmberCartwright/pseuds/EmberCartwright
Summary: Ty Lee wants attention and Azula wants to finish her English homework
Relationships: Azula/Ty Lee (Avatar)
Series: Tyzula Things [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019697
Comments: 3
Kudos: 101





	English Homework

Azula ignored Ty Lee and walked over to her nightstand to grab a book that was lying there. She promptly sat on the bed, opened it and started to read. 

“Are you kidding me right now? There is a beautiful naked girl on your bed and suddenly you’re more interested in,” Ty Lee lifted the cover of Azula’s book, “Hamlet.”

“Well someone thinks very highly of themselves,” Azula said, her eyes still looking at her page. 

Ty Lee huffed and crossed her arms. 

“Don’t be like that,” Azula said. “We just ate. Best to digest a little first.” 

Ty Lee kicked her feet and huffed again. 

Azula rolled her eyes and looked up at her. 

“I have english homework to finish that I neglected earlier because of,” Azula trailed off but both her and Ty Lee sat for a moment remembering the activities of that morning. 

Ty Lee got up and went to sit at Azula’s desk and scroll through her phone aggressively. 

“Why are you throwing a temper tantrum right now,” Azula asked. 

“Because your book is more important than I am.”

“That’s not true, you know that’s not true,” Azula said, with a sigh. She weighed the risk of not finishing the assignment against the risk of leaving Ty Lee pissed off. 

“Come here,” Azula beckoned, placing the book down on her lap. 

“No,” Ty Lee said, turning away. 

“Ty, come here.” 

“You’ve already made your priorities abundantly clear.”

“Don’t be a brat and come over here,” Azula said more sternly. “Because you know that once I’m done with Act 2 that attitude of yours will get you in major trouble. 

Ty Lee turned around to look at Azula who waved her over again. She walked back to the bed and crawled across. She sat against Azula’s front behind Hamlet.

Azula kissed the back of her neck.

“I just want to finish this part today and then I’m all yours, I promise.” 

“I’m cold,” Ty Lee complained. 

Azula sighed and took off her sweater. Ty Lee moved out of the way so she could take off her pants as well. Pulling the covers back they slid under and resumed their previous position. 

“What do you suppose two horny, naked teenage girls do in bed on a Saturday night,” Azula said, flipping the page. 

“Read Shakespeare,” Ty Lee said, with an annoyed tone. 

“Come on, you can laugh. It’s funny,” Azula said. 

Ty Lee didn’t say anything. Azula began to read again, her eyes scanning the page as Ty Lee squirmed around. 

“Sit still,” Azula hissed into her ear, causing Ty Lee to stop moving. “Good girl,” Azula purred and kissed her neck.

“Will you read to me ‘Zula,” Ty Lee asked.

“It’ll go much slower if I’m reading aloud,” Azula warned, raising her eyebrow.

“Well if I just sit here I might fall asleep. Also, I love the sound of your voice,” Ty Lee cooed. 

“If you insist,” Azula said, pulling Ty Lee closer. 

And so they read the entire second act of hamlet.


End file.
